Apele termale
by MiriamGirl
Summary: Naruto si Hinata fac curateni in mansiune, incepe ploia si se termina in Lime...


**Naruto nu e al meu !**

**Hinata si Naruto decoreaza mansiunea si termina in altceva, Lime.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Apunea soarele pentru sătenii din Konoha, se vedeau diferite nuante de ganlben, rosu si portocaliu. Se insera, asta era clar si in curand va apune soarele.

Se auzeau rasete intr-o mansiune, unde se aflau doua persoane, care radeau si se jucau, nepasanduse ce se intampla in jurul lor.

-S-stai...N-naruto-kun-spuse Hinata intre rasete, avea hainele care le purta mereu cu diferenta ca nu mai avea bluza aia mare de trening pe care o purta mereu, avea pete de vopsea portocalii pe fata, iar in mana avea o pensula cu aceeasi culoare, bluza ei si pantaloni de asemenea aveau pete de culoare.

-Nu vreau ´ttebayo- spuse Naruto. Naruto purta pantaloni sai portacalii, care il scoteau mereu in evidenta, si ei de asemenea fuseserau patati cu vopsea portocalie care nu se observa, bluza sa o daduse jos de mult de mult si ramasese intr-un tricou negru, acum plin de pete de vopsea portocalie si fata de asemenea, iar in mana avea o pensula cu aceeasi culoare- Si uitate la tine, nici nu zici ca te-ai batut cu vopsea ´ttebayo!

-As-asta e, zise Hinata intre rasete!

Ei toata dimineata si toată dupa-amiaza au avut sarcina dificila de remodelare a acelei mansiune a lui Naruto pe care acesta nu o folosise deoarece era mult prea mare pentru o singura persona, dar cu doua se schimba situatia. Hinata a venit dis de dimineata pentru a incepe ce aveau de facut, au curatat cu ajutorul clonelor create de blondul nostru, dupa au luat lavabila, pe care o achizitionaserau anterior, si au inceput treaba.

Toata mansiunea era gata, aproape terminaserau... pana i-a venit lu Naruto geniala idee sa ia putina vopsea cu degetul si sa o mazgaleasca pe Hinata pe obraz, pornind astfel un joc fara de sfarsit. Ramasese doar un perete si era cea pe care nu reusiserau sa-l termine.

Cei doi protagonisti nu si-au dat seama dar afara se innorase foarte urat si se putea observa cu ochiul liber ca urma o ploaie de lunga durata. Nu se facu astepta ca de odata incepu sa ploua de zici ca rupea pamantul si un tunet nu se lasa asteptat. Hinata, care ura tunetele, singura chestie pe care a putut sa o faca a fost sa tipe de frica si sa-si duca mainile la ochii, sperand ca va fi doar o ploaie torentiala fara tunete. Ea iubea ploia, doar pe ploaie, cand se intorcea dintr-o misiune, Naruto a ajuns dintr-o data langa ea i-a spus ca ea e a lui si a saruto cum nu ar fi existat ziua de maine. Naruto se uita la Hinata ca la o fetita mica, care avea un corp sculptat de diavol. El stia de teama ei de fulgere, si ii placea sa o aiba in acel stadiu. Stie ca parea masochist, dar ii placea sa o aiba asa ca sa o puata avea in brate si sa-i spuna ca totul va fi bine, sa o pupe, sa-i ridice chipul si sa-i ia lacrimile cu mici saruturi. Acum avea ocazia si nu o va pierde asa usor. Se duse incet spre Hinata, care inca isi tinea mainile pe fata, si o lua incet in brate si o ridica in aer.

- Stai calma! E doar ploaie...

O lasa pe pamant innapoi, dar o tinea inca in brate. Hinata se mai calmase un pic, asa ca lasase mainile in jos, parca moarte in jurul corpului sau. Naruto o stranse un pic in brate si ii dadu drumul, nu inainte sa o pupe pe obraz.

-Hinata, poate te calmezi daca te duci la izvorul sau terma, cum vrei sa-i spui. Poate apa calda reuseste sa te calmeze.

-A-ai dreptate-te...

Hinata ofteaza si se duce spre usa care dadea la izvorul cu apa calda. Camera era mare, in centru fiind un izvorul termal, inconjurat fiind de pamant si iarba, pluse diferite plante care au crescut si acopereau geamurile care dadeau la culoarul principal de afara al casei, si asta era bine chiar daca prin geamurile alea se vedea doar din interior la exterior, de unde puteai ajunge la gradina din centrul casei. Inchise usa in spate ei si se lasa la pamant.

In cateva zile se va muta cu Naruto in casa aia si vor trai impreuna, chiar daca nu avea acceptul tatalui, nu-i pasa deoarece dorea o data in viata ei sa fie egoista si sa nu-i pese de cei din jur sau de comentariile lor. Se ridica incet si incepu sa se dezbrace incetul cu incetul. Prima oara tricoul, urmat de pantaloni, acum ramanand doar in lenjeria intima.

-Ok, Hinata, nu vei pati nimic, chiar daca sunteti casatoriti de cinci zile si inca nu ati avut relatii se-sexuale. M-mai bine e sa nu te gandi la asta sau vei lesina.

La revedere si lenjerie intima, bun venit costumul lui Eva. Isi puse un prosop in jur si se baga incet in apa cea care trebuia sa o linisteasca.

Naruto ofteaza resemnat. Spera ca Hinata sa-i ceara sa meraga cu ea, dar sigur nici nu ar fi reusit sa termine fraza si ar fi lesinat. Totul ar fi fost mai usor daca s-ar fi casatorit noaptea, dar cum au facuto ziua si in plus ca au facuto in absolut secret, nu prea ajuta la ce trebuia sa se intample dupa semnatura, si au decis ca pana nu termina de curatat casa nu se vor fi mutat impreuna, iar cand se intalneau se prefaceau ca sunt doar amici.

-Ai, de ce nu te duci pur si simplu acolo, i se lumina fata... Stai asa, sunt un geniu!

Naruto isi dadu jos pantaloni, tricoul si boxeri jos. Se duse incet spre usa si o deschise incet, fara a face zgomote. In fata lui se afla Hinata, cu spatele, nestiind ce i se va intampla. Ii placea mirosul acela de liliac salbatic pe care il emana parul si trupul ei. Bine, atata stat cu ero-sensei l-a cam perversat pe viata. Se baga incet in apa, nu vroia sa o sperie. Era asa linistita, fredonand o melodie. Se afla in spatele ei si o lua in brate, in acel moment auzinduse un tunet devastator. Hinata se sperie si incepu sa se miste, dar mainile o imbratisau strans de mijloc.

- Stai calma! E doar ploaie...

Vocea aceea o putea recunoaste dintr-o mie, dar acum se auzea mai masculina, ragusite..excitata. Hinata ramase nemiscata si incerca se sa linisteasca, era Naruto, sigur nu va pati nimic rau. Hinata intoarse capul ca sa se uite la el, dar nu se astepta ca Naruto sa o pupe intr-o forma asa brusca. Doar inchise ochii si se lasa pupata. Naruto o musca de buze, iar Hinata tipade durere si de excitare, intredeschizand gura, astfel Naruto isi baga limba, devorando. Din cauza lipsei de aer se despartira unindusi fruntile.

O intoarse pe Hinata ramanand amandoi la acelas nivel. Se uitara amandoi in ochii celuilalt, stiind ce va urma. Singura chestie care ii despartea era prosopul Hinatei. Incepura un sarut salbatic, "mancanduse" unul pe altul. Prosopul ud, intr-un fel Naruto l-a facut sa-l dispara. Stia bine ce are Hinata pe sub haine... un corp perfect, si asta e putin spus. Dupa terminarea sarutului, cobora la piept si incepu sa il muste, pupe in timp ce Hinata il prinse de par.

-A-ahh...N-naruto.

Nu stiura in ce moment ajunsera la bordura, dar nu astepta mult si o puse pe Hinata deasupra in timp ce el ii baga un deget in interior si se sarutau cu placere. Hinata se simtea ciudat, dar in felul cel bun, dar nu se astepta ca Naruto sa-i bage si al doilea deget, astfel tipand de "durere". Doua degete, mai nou trei.

-N-naruto..n-nu mai pot..

-Trebuie, acum te pregatesc pentru ce urmeaza!

Naruto o imbratisa pe Hinata si o baga inapoi in apa, incepand un sarut plin de sete. Hinata, simti dintr-o data o durere mare, dori sa tipe dar sarutul nu o lasa, asa incepu sa-l zgaraie pe spate. Durerea era devastatoare, dar incepu sa se simte bine, prea bine. Incepura sa se sarute, pana obosira. Ramasera imbratisati in mijlocul izvorului.

-Vezi ca nu asa rau cand fulgera. Te iubesc!

-Si eu te iubesc!

-Am o idee!

-C-care, intreba ea vazand fata perversa pe care o facu Naruto!

-Sa o facem sub apa!

Hinata nu reusi sa raspunda ca Naruto o saruta si incepura o relatie sub apa cea calda.

.

.

* * *

**Sper ca va placut si va rog comentati!**


End file.
